Danny, Phoebe And Philip Younger Story
by yeesheng4
Summary: When Danny younger moments, they have speak as story.


Danny, Phoebe And Philip Younger Story

The time will follow as ' **Mentally Troublesome**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

In Bishop Parent Home, night

Danny and Fiona feed Phoebe and Philip drink warm milk, Danny feed Philip and Fiona feed Phoebe. After done with milk, Phoebe and Philip just ignored Danny and Fiona play around in room, so Danny and Fiona get out from their room and close the door. Danny asked

Danny: Fiona, you just close the door, not afraid they go to you room?

Fiona: Don't worry, Danny. Phoebe and Philip can said were person are so stupid, they know how to push the door, but they didn't know pull the door, teach them only wasted as Britney said.

Danny: And now is begin rain, stay as they both in room OK or not?

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip just little they will fear, only the rain if they hear it will cry, I guess just few minutes, they both will start hugging each other and crying.

And Britton back, get in and said

Britton: Begin rain, fortunately before rain I got back, but Britney I guess she skin will get the rain. Oh yeah, how are Phoebe and Philip going?

Danny: Just same as before.

Fiona: But I guess just minute they will crying.

Britton: Today my friend colleague told me he brought his son, also same with Philip 3 years old, his son told me about Philip terrible things at school before his kicked out from school, you both want to listen?

Danny & Fiona: Sure, I want listen.

And this time Britney was back, and the rain is start heavy, but Britney car have umbrella, she get in home, put down umbrella, and this time Phoebe and Philip start crying loud. Danny said

Danny: Really just rain crying, and heavy rain was loudly.

Britney: Hey, guys, today my partners colleague brought her daughter to work, her daughter told me about Phoebe terrible situation when preschool and primary school before she kicked out, did you guys want listen?

Danny & Fiona: Sure, but Britton said he also have Philip things want to said.

Britney: Em… Like this, we both said about them, but you also speak about when you younger, OK?

Danny: Deal.

Britney: Today mom and dad have overtime, so they will late back home. Before I back, I buy some dinner food and soda for us four.

Britton: We sit at living room sofa to speak about Phoebe and Philip, after we said it, and Danny you must speak about when you younger.

Fiona: I curious to know what Danny younger looks like.

Britney: Absolutely different as Phoebe and Philip.

In living room

Britney: In here have two fried noodles and fried rice, two Pepsi and two Coca-Cola, you guys can choose it, but I choose fried rice and Coca-Cola.

Britton: I choose fried noodles and Pepsi.

Fiona: I choose fried rice and Coca-cola.

Danny: Guess I just can choose friend noodles and Pepsi, but I like it.

Britton: I said about Philip first.

January

Philip is going to preschool, but only his wearing was good, other not good, he must suck the nipple to school. When first day in school, we send him to inside, and he crawling as walk on inside. Just started the class, he already cried loudly at class, yelled sister, sister. Teacher asked his name, but he still suck the nipple. And teacher want him stopped suck the nipple, but he didn't want, teacher just can took out from his mouth. When he not suck the nipple, he slobber in front of all student and teacher face, and the student said disgusting.

February he still suck the nipple and crawling, all teachers and student saw felt did he was something wrong, is we have problem or he brain unusual. In class, he still suck the nipple, and class till half, he already fall asleep in class, when fall asleep, he slobber in table, that nipple still in mouth. The month just like this situation.

March, he still suck the nipple, never stopped suck nipple at school only teacher took off. And when he in school, no Phoebe with her, he cried so loudly in class and the whole school. Teacher treat him so nice, just took off the nipple want him stopped, but he pushed teacher on the floor. And principal found mom dad, mom dad begged principal to gave one more chance, and principal agreed. But Philip more outrageous, their student told him not suck the nipple, already a kid, not baby, but he won't listen, still sucked and also slobber, crawling all around the class, they said he looks like find Phoebe. And the student told him not suck anymore, he won't listen, always said, always ignored, and more outrageous he pushed all student in class also teacher, after he pushed, he yelled 'I want the milk.' Beat the floor and scream, till the school can hear it. And principal no way just can kicked out him from school. He kicked out from school, just always played with Phoebe in home, suck the nipple and crawling around.

Britton: Philip story ends. You turn, Britney.

Britney: OK, 2 years ago

When she first time in preschool, we hugged her to school inside, and she not walked, she crawling at school and suck the nipple. Just begin the class she already cried, felt lonely and yelled loudly 'Philip, I want play with Philip.' Teacher asked her name, but she not care, and still suck the nipple looked so enjoyed. Teacher want her speak, but she cried loudly and also slobber, all student was frightened, nobody want to sit with her. The situation was not changed but continues with more outrageous.

February, she still suck the nipple and crawling as walk. In class, she crawling around the class, and the student told her stopped suck the nipple, and the teacher wants to teach her walk, but she won't, she pushed the students and teachers. Principal met mom dad, mom dad begged for one more chance, and principal agreed, but she must changed. But she didn't, she still same situation as pushed students and teacher. And more disgusting was he urinate in class, everybody can't took it, so teacher bring her to toilet, teach her how to use the toilet. After that day, she still urinate in class, and more outrageous was after she urinated, just few second, she stool in class, made the class so dirty and smelly, but she still crawling around, suck the nipple and cried, even touched the urinate and stool also not care, also slobber in principal face. All students and teacher felt she unusual, and felt she was most repulsive in the world, and just 1 plus months, principal kicked her out from school, and principal said 'You guys must know, we really helpless and inability to do anything for her.' When she kicked out from preschool, she just in home played with that time 1 years old Philip, disgusting, crawling and keeping suck the nipple.

Danny: Hahahaha, this really was funny…. Hahahaha…..OK, sorry, I done.

Fiona: We know, if we not them big sister brother, we also will same with you as laughing.

In this year, January when she first day in primary school, we took her to school, hugged her to inside the school. And Phoebe still crawling and suck the nipple, and all students watched it and laughing loudly and irony Phoebe said 'Will never grow up children, we should said baby. Already 5 years old still wear the diapers, simply called mom dad milk milk, Hahahaha.' And all teachers watched said it's she was retarded child, her brain have problems. But Phoebe not care, just suck the nipple and crawling around the school until some teacher brought her to class. Just begin the class, teacher took her nipple kept it first. And Phoebe was cried loudly, also knocked the table, made all students and teacher annoyed. And she saw the pencil, used as pencil like the nipple sucked it, and all student felt her so strange. Teacher tied her hand up and took away the pencil from her mouth. She can done nothing, just slobber in class, all students have sitting far away from her. In middle January, teacher want all students to introduced them family, and Phoebe is terrible, only good is finally she speaking. Only she speak about family is Philip, She said 'I and Philip always play around, crawling around, suck the nipple, only 1, we shared, we played hand ringing, sleep between each other, every night I must waited for him sleep just can made me fall asleep.' And all students felt her disgusting, one nipple both shared. And teacher asked her why don't you introduced dad mom brother and sister, and Phoebe answered, Philip, Philip, Philip. All students looked her like selfish baby, in Phoebe heart only Philip, not us mom dad. Also teacher asked the very simple questions like 0+0, 1+1….. And Phoebe answered 0+0+00, 1+1=11. All students have laughed her and irony said ' So simple also don't know, really was retarded child, should mean retarded baby.' But Phoebe not care just crawling around like neuropathy.

In February, Phoebe still suck the nipple, not willing to walk and just crawling. Just begin the class, already yelled 'I want the milk, milk.' After few minutes, teacher asked questions to Phoebe, she just ignored and suck nipple with too enjoy. Teacher want her stopped, but she won't, and all students advise her to stopped suck the nipple, but Phoebe more exertion to suck nipple, and all students tried to stopped her, but Phoebe resist, she pushed 1 by 1 students on the floor, and teacher want took back the nipple, but Phoebe vigorously pushed teacher to floor, made teacher have abrasions. After few seconds, more outrageous and disgusting just like 2 years ago, but this time more outrageous and disgusting. She more urinate on floor, then more stool even more shit in the class, made class so so so dirty, smelly and just like the hell. Also outside smell it also felt hard to breathe. But Phoebe not care, still suck the nipple, cried more loudly and crawling around even she touched the urinate, stool and shit, she doesn't even felt so so dirty or disgusting, just crawling around, made her whole body so dirty and more smelly. All students was furious and teacher much furious, she can't take anymore, said 'Not her leave, I leave.' And the whole school said kicked her out, and principal just can dismissed her. Also principal suggested us to bring her to the doctor looked her brain what problems have.

After she kicked out from school, that time Philip still in school. When morning or afternoon, no Philip time with her, she cried loudly. When she not crying, she used as doll treat like Philip, play with that doll. Finally Philip kicked out from school, Phoebe and Philip can play together, cried together, suck the nipple and crawling around together, made home turned upside down.

Danny: Whoa, so unspeakable. And Philip still can in preschool 90 days.

Fiona: 90 days can count as most patience limited for Philip.

Britton: Whoa, Phoebe can said was most retarded child girl in the world.

Britney: Maybe my confidence on can teach good Phoebe was wrong, maybe she really are retarded child just like mom dad said.

Fiona: Don't be sad, Britney, this is not your wrong.

Britton: Yeah, you and us already done best, they can't good, we also no way for them both.

Fiona: And now, Danny, speaking about when you younger.

Britney: Before said and never saying all speaking out.

Danny: Alright. 16 years ago.

I was born, my family name me Danny Fenton, only two words, no middle name. My mom and dad said I was most cute baby in the world, and Jazz said so cute, then she touch my cheek, said who is most cute baby, is you, Danny. And my parents always feed me the warm milk and give the nipple to me when I just 3 months. When my mom dad busy or quarrel, I mean busy is for only ghost. Jazz will take care me, play with me, also when I can't fall asleep, she will sang to me coax me fell asleep. Have one day, I and my family got out for picnic, and Jazz brought her Einstein bear, and she shared with me, but I bit and slobber in the Einstein bear, when Jazz saw, she cried and finger refers to me, and I just bit and slobber, my mom dad said I was so cute, and Jazz changed the mood. When Christmas, my dad hold me as baby cart. In outside, my mom dad was quarrel about Santa really exist, I am in front my dad, and Jazz watched from behind, and my mom with my dad quarrel and argued, just put me in other side, and the dog urine on me, and Jazz just watched it, until I cried just they can realized. 'Said with furious.'

Fiona: Don't mad, Danny.

Britton: Just relax it.

Britney: If you didn't want speak anymore, you can stop.

Danny: No, I can continues it.

When I was 1, and Jazz 3, She went to preschool. In home no Jazz I felt lonely, when not Jazz, and play the toys felt bored, I cried, my mom dad coax me until I stopped. When Jazz back from school, she played with me.

When I was 2, in Christmas. My mom dad quarrel on Christmas again, and they made monster chicken, after the chicken baked, came out and used knife and fork to showed hungry until Jazz the broom stopped it, and also she showed some trick, and when I watched, I felt scared.

When I was 3, I go to preschool, but no friends. Until back home can played with Jazz. But sometimes she have homework, can't played with me, so I played solo, while my mom dad busy also only about ghost, but alone I felt lonely.

When I was 4, when I get sleep, my dad will told some story to me, but are you knew what my dad talked story was about…

Britton, Britney and Fiona: Must be about ghost.

Britton: Truly, your mom dad only knew about ghost, are they have other talking.

Danny: True.

My dad told me about ghost stories to me for coax me fall sleep. But not I can't fall asleep was when I sleep, will nightmare like ghost attack kidnapped me. And Jazz will came in my room, and told some happiness stories and sang to coax me slept. And when school off day, vacations, my mom dad busy, I will always played with Jazz. Sometimes Jazz will slept with me, and told me the story to coax me slept first. Also she will take some book teach me, which I felt bored. And we both looked the sky, Jazz said look little brother, the sky is blue and so beautiful. Also we also will hand in hand and turn ah turn.

When I was 5, I went to primary school. In school, I knew Sam and Tucker. And not long as 2-3 days, we already being best friend, always played together. And Tucker showed me his technology, and also I and Sam were played the soil. When back home, if Jazz don't have homework, we must be played together.

And when I 6 and 7, the situation also not different as same like when I was 5.

But when I was 8, sometime I felt pained and hurt, I cried, but Jazz touched my head and chin, and Jazz comforted me.

Britney: Why you sister always wear the headband?

Britton & Fiona: Yes, why?

Danny: Maybe can said is intrinsic. My mom dad said since Jazz was baby, she saw the headband, and Jazz want to bit, but mom dad said it was wear in head, so when Jazz can walked, mom dad helped her wear in head, and that was Jazz love it, when she younger the headband have the ribbon pattern.1

And when I was 9, 10 and 11, I and Jazz always played and talked to each other. Have something happy or pain we have talked about it.

Until I was 12, Jazz 14, she went to Casper High School, I still in mid-school. When she in high school, she already being snobbish, bossy, annoying, overprotective and self-righteous too mature, in fact…

Fiona: In fact is only on your mo dad sight mature, other still not even count.

Danny: How you knew what I want to say?

Britton & Britney: You already told us before.

Danny: Yeah.

And I knew I can't either talked to her anything, until I finally can understand her. But now she already thinly changed, I don't know how to live with her, and Sam also not fit on me, I don't know farther day how to face talk to them, but only can taking one step for future.

12:06 PM

Britton and Britney were so exhausted because morning and afternoon worked, they already fall asleep in sofa when Danny just finished spoke, also Fiona also tired because morning and half afternoon in school and take care Phoebe and Philip, Fiona sleep on Danny shoulder. And Danny also felt tired, because afternoon review exam, so Danny sleep and hugging Fiona together. Just like that 4 of them slept in sofa.

12:15 PM

Tony and Wendy back home.

Tony: Today Overtime worked was so late.

Wendy: Don't know our son daughter eat already not?

Then Tony and Wendy seen 4 of them sleep in sofa, and Tony said

Tony: I'm said no needed for worried, they will be good.

Then Tony and Wendy take the picture on 4 of them sleeping face. But Tony and Wendy looks like forgot something.

Wendy: Recently was heavy rained, and also have short time thunder, right?

Tony: That will not Phoebe and Philip in room while they four were chat, and Phoebe and Philip didn't knew how to pull the door, right…

Wendy: Phoebe and Philip only rain already so scared, if recently situation, they will…

Phoebe & Philip: Wah…. 'Is still crying.'

Tony: Maybe Phoebe and Philip really were retarded child.

Wendy: And now I can agreed you said.

Then Tony and Wendy go to upstairs they room look, they are still crying so loudly, Tony and Wendy doesn't want to wake up them four, but unexpectedly is Phoebe and Philip have stool, urinate and shit in the room, made the room so disgusting, dirty and smelly, Tony and Wendy quickly bring them both out from room, but they felt so frightened and helpless about the dirty room and Phoebe and Philip, but Tony and Wendy think about Britton, Britney, Fiona and Danny was great, and they hard work is worth. No way tonight Phoebe and Philip just can sleep with they mom dad. While Britton, Britney, Fiona and Danny still sleeping, and sleep with so sweet, ready for tomorrow and the future.

THE END


End file.
